


Purple

by Keibell



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: AU, I love him, Other, Soulmate AU, The good shit, colourblind soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibell/pseuds/Keibell
Summary: The world is empty when you can't see the colour. A pack of empty promises about the azure skies and pink flowers and red roses. Empty world. Empty promises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this on my tumblr and i love yoosung kim with all my heart

The world was monochrome.

  
Consisting of promises of blue skies, and green grass under the soles of graphite-hued feet.  
It was what you dreamt of. Finally being able to see the flecks of brown that were freckles, the rosy dust of blush along pale, peachy cheeks. Being able to describe your hair and eyes and features without using the word grey.

  
Grey.

  
You were fed up of grey.

  
You were fed up of grey walls and grey ceilings as the days ticked by, dreaming of rainbows and vibrant flowers and clouds that floated past on a watercolour sunset.

  
But there was something about him. About Yoosung. 

  
It made you dizzy, your vision fuzzy when she thought of him, which was often. Your eyes tingled, as if something was creeping in from the edges.

  
Colour?

  
It was cold outside when you’d met again, when you’d kissed.  
You’d been huddled under thick coats and layers of jumpers outside of his dorm, Yoosung wrapping his scarf around your neck, despite your defiant protests. Numb, cold, glove-defiant hands had been pressed to flushed cheeks, clumsy lips brushing against clumsy lips.  
That’s when the world exploded.

  
You’d been ripped apart, pushing away from each other instinctively, gasping for breath as it was suddenly ripped from your lungs.

  
You went sprawling in the snow, red and raw hands sinking into the white foam in an attempt to catch yourself.

  
Wait…

  
Red?

  
Red.

  
Red!

  
Was he… seeing the same?

  
“M-M-MC, your hair, it’s.. brown..?”

  
You pulled at your locks, bringing them in front of your face.

  
Is this brown?

  
“And yours… it’s blonde?”

  
His eyes widened, tugging at his hair.

  
“W-Whoa-! This is blonde?!”

  
Your favourite colour must of changed ten times in the following moments, shifting from the orange glow of the street lamps to the bright blue of his hoodie.

  
But then you saw his eyes for the first time.

  
Purple.

  
Amethyst.

  
Violet.

  
P u r p l e.

  
Purple couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @i-just-got-your-messages on tumblr for Mystic Messenger related imagines and shenanigans!! <3


End file.
